


化身孤岛的鲸5

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性





	化身孤岛的鲸5

王柳羿白天是在喻文波怀里醒过来的，对方拿着手机不知道在忙些什么，看王柳羿终于舍得睁开眼睛了就低头亲了亲他，“饿了吗？”  
“一般，你要吃早饭吗？”  
“蓝哥，都已经是午饭时间了，你再睡一会儿就能赶上下午茶了。”  
“啧拐弯抹角说我懒。”  
“谁借我的胆？”  
被窝底下屁股被揉了一把，王柳羿才觉得下面凉凉的，喻文波说擦了药，掀了被子趴过去分开娇嫩的花瓣仔仔细细检查了下确定没有红肿才放心。  
喻文波起身换好衣服又把王柳羿搭好的那套运动衫拿过来，当着人家的面把内裤给抽了出来。  
“……你几个意思啊杰克哥。”  
“等下药都要蹭上去了，别穿了吧。”  
“那怎么行！那我怎么出去。”  
“要么这么穿着出去，要么呆在房间里别穿啊，哎哟蓝哥害羞了，你去岸边那些沙滩椅上看看挺多全裸日光浴的。”  
其实船上甲板的沙滩椅上也有，王柳羿路过的时候瞄过几眼，外国人追求美黑，太阳光晒出来的健康肤色，他和喻文波这样的肤色在船上倒像是异类。  
“想晒太阳？”  
“觉得肤色深一点比较man啊。”  
“那六层甲板那里没什么人，下午带你去晒晒太阳。”  
喻文波低头咬王柳羿的耳朵补充“可以脱光了晒的。”  
王柳羿转过去作势要揪喻文波的耳朵被人握住手指轻轻咬了一口，一下子没反应过来知道指尖被人含进口里用牙齿磨了几下才回过神羞红了脸。  
出了舱门已经是午饭的点了，王柳羿对船上的三文鱼排情有独钟，这几天恨不得顿顿都吃，黄油煎过一回，王柳羿捏着边上的柠檬挤了汁在上面，鱼肉又鲜又嫩，鹅肝入口即化，虽然搭配果汁看上去有点奇怪但是超级对王柳羿的口味。  
今天的行程是浮潜，上一回差点溺水王柳羿还有些心有余悸这次就没跟着去，和喻文波留在游轮上到处逛逛。用过午饭本就容易犯困，王柳羿路过甲板的时候顺势坐到了位置偏一点点的躺椅上。  
“困了？”  
“不知道为什么，吃了就想睡，觉得好累。”  
“是这几天睡多了吧，蓝哥你坐一会儿，我给你去拿防晒霜。”  
“都是男的擦什么防晒啊，黑点就黑点咯。”  
“防晒只是防晒伤又不是防晒黑，没事，顺便给你按按背。”  
喻文波给王柳羿坐着的躺椅铺了一层毯子，回来的时候小游客趴着眼睛都眯着了，上身的衣物已经脱了丢在一边，裸露的肩膀和细腰上全是喻文波留下的痕迹。这几天的欢爱不曾间断过，喻文波好似要把王柳羿前面二十多年没有感受过的那种快乐尽数捧到他眼前。  
小船员亲了亲对方的耳尖，差点被他的手挥到脸上，“这么凶啊？”  
“太痒啦。”  
“这么敏感？”  
喻文波半压在王柳羿赤裸的脊背上和侧过头的人接吻，一边拉着王柳羿的裤子往下勾，浑圆的屁股就这样露了大半出来。还清醒的小游客哪里能接受这个，扣着喻文波的手腕说什么都不让人继续作乱了。  
“怎么了蓝哥？”  
“你，你别扒我裤子啊。”  
“防晒就要擦到这里的。”喻文波一本正经的胡说八道，偏偏啥都不懂的王柳羿什么都听。  
“真的？”  
裤子堪堪卡在股缝下去一点的位置上，勒得软肉看起来像市场上叫卖的水蜜桃，粉粉嫩嫩，只有喻文波知道这桃子的果肉汁液多甜多嫩。  
“不骗你，而且这里没人，不会有人看到的。”  
还真是，这里是监控的死角，船上的游客大多也都出海玩儿去了，这个点正是犯困的时候，的确不会有人注意到这有个四肢纤长的小游客在光天化日之下做一些很私密的事情。  
其实看到也没事，全裸日光浴什么的，在国外本就不少见，只是王柳羿因为这具身体格外害羞些罢了。  
喻文波把手搓热，精油在手上温了温，然后满手热油地贴上了王柳羿单薄的后背。  
王柳羿被烫得嘶了一声，又觉得这热度熨得哪都舒服，热流沿着手臂肩膀和脊柱往下蔓延，喻文波的手劲很大，每一块肌肉都被他捏得放松柔软。其实是有点痛的，王柳羿也是个不爱运动的，工作有时候又需要久坐，时间一长有些经脉就有点堵塞，按上去又麻又痛。王柳羿小声吸着气，喻文波听到了就轻了点，按了半个小时喻文波就热出一身汗，白皙的后背浸了蜜色的精油看上去就很有食欲，后面的指法温柔又不失力道，喻文波拇指抵着对方头部的几个穴位按了几下王柳羿舒爽的闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧了几声。  
“好啦，不用按啦，很舒服了，等下你太累了。”  
“不累，还有个地方没按。”  
“啊？”  
沾了润滑剂的手指伸进了裤腰内轻点着闭合的后穴，王柳羿回过神来终于意会到喻文波想做什么了，忍着羞赧说：“回去再弄可以吗？”  
“我想在这里要你。”  
喻文波欺上身去吻王柳羿丰满的唇瓣，一边脱了王柳羿身上所有的遮蔽物。全裸日光浴可能对西方人来说不算什么，但是王柳羿不是这种性子，还长了这样一幅身体，只好把整个人都往喻文波身下缩，恨不得被喻文波罩得严严实实的。  
“小宝知道我们游轮上的超市什么东西卖得最好吗？”  
“珍，珍珠吗？”  
润滑液质地比精油厚重得多，喻文波推了一点到穴儿内，探进一根指头轻轻重重地开拓起来，一边咬着对方敏感的耳骨轻声说：“是安全套和润滑剂。”  
本就是趟旅程，谁又不渴望艳遇和爱呢？  
后穴比前面那处来得紧致的多，干涩又狭窄，喻文波挤了大半瓶润滑剂，一边给人手淫一边扩张，按了十几分钟直到润滑剂都被吸收了大半，其中放松的成分起效之后才解开了裤头，把人翻了过去。  
“我想看着你的……”  
扩张即使再细致，也不能阻止那种酸麻胀痛的感觉，虽然前面那颗珍珠被人一揉就浑身酥软，但是真的被进入的时候痛爽的感觉拉扯着王柳羿的身体，只是轻轻肏了几下就已经忍不住眼泪了。  
“网上说后背位你会轻松一点，等你射一次先好不好？”  
后面被开苞的感觉和前面那种刺激爽快的感觉不同，更多是像蚂蚁蚀骨的痒意，像喻文波不断落下的吻，难以逃脱又甘之如饴。因为润滑剂的缘故，喻文波插了一会儿王柳羿就尝到了些甜头，不自觉地撅着屁股去追寻喻文波的节奏，软肉被拍得啪啪作响，前面也溢出了不少淫液，滑不溜手的，小船员的食指顶着涨出蚌肉的小珍珠来回打着圈，等他的主人露出沉溺又迷醉的表情后又加快了揉捏的速度，抽插得愈发迅速了。  
前列腺的位置被轻易地找到，前后夹击的快感让人无法抵抗，喻文波的性器被肠壁生涩地挤压着，一下比一下要绞得紧，他抓着王柳羿不放，去亲吻对方为了克制呻吟而咬着的唇瓣，在对方前后同时到达顶峰的瞬间抽了出来缓了两秒，又继续插入操干着敏感又害羞的后穴，一边掐着人的腿根，就着还在里面的姿势把人转了过来。  
“小宝的屁股好敏感。”  
“我没有……”  
“夹得太紧了我都要忍不住了。”  
或许是高潮的时候那两秒的空虚着实磨人，王柳羿搂着喻文波不住地舔弄着对方的唇瓣，喻文波大开大合地肏了几下，不应期被压着干前列腺的感觉太过难捱了，花穴被抠挖着流了不少骚水，小珍珠涨得快有黄豆这么大，随便一碰下面就湿湿润润地淌着淫液，王柳羿受不住只好自己抱着腿求人干一干前面的穴儿。  
“后面不舒服吗？”  
“没有，前面，前面也想要……”  
毕竟那里不是天生做那种事的地方，只是前列腺按摩起来是真的爽，喻文波抽出阴茎，包着王柳羿的手撸了两把，满足对方的要求肏进了花穴。前面肏得多了，穴儿也更柔软些，可以全根没入，饱满的囊袋一下一下拍打着柔软的屁股，温热的肉壁细致地包裹着勃起的欲望，王柳羿被肏的爽快，几乎压抑不住呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊地喊得嗓子都要哑了。  
“好嫩啊。”  
亲吻的方式也太过下流，舌尖缠到一处，喻文波一边挺弄一边摸着后面的入口，那里刚刚被开发，被捣出了些许滋味，此刻正嘬着喻文波探进来的那根指尖。  
说的哪里嫩，王柳羿听得耳朵尖都红了。日头偏了些，遮阳伞的阴影罩在喻文波的身上仿佛结界般把两个人挡在这里，可是四周都是空落落的，远处的群山和起伏的海面，即使这里真的没人，但是羞耻心被按在大太阳底下晒着也太难以接受了。然而也是真的舒服，花穴含着喻文波慢节奏抽插的性器温柔吮吸着，后面也被磨着敏感点，王柳羿几乎是绷着脚尖喷了水，然后就软倒在躺椅上喘着粗气。  
“舒服不舒服？”  
“嗯。”  
“前面舒服还是后面舒服。”  
王柳羿瞪了一眼，喻文波笑了笑用毯子把人裹着擦了擦痕迹明显的部位，帮人飞快地穿好衣服后正好白天出海的游客们也回来了，甲板上热闹了起来，泳池边上的小酒吧也开业了。王柳羿嗓子有些干，两个人坐到吧台的位置，还没说话里面的调酒师就开始打趣喻文波问他的小男朋友多少岁，要看护照年纪，未成年不能饮酒什么的。  
王柳羿能听懂大半，有些不好意思，亚洲人的面孔本就显得嫩，只是他这几天被人用心养着，气色不错格外光彩照人些。  
喻文波的回复更加不当人，法语夹着英语，一串叽里呱啦的，王柳羿就听懂了一个“baby boy”啊什么的，然后调酒师端了一杯果汁出来。  
“这个没酒精，菠萝味的，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，冰的，好喝。”  
调酒师去别的位置忙了，两个人接了一个菠萝味的吻，外头阳光温暖，微风清凉，怎么看都是好时候，只是王柳羿靠在喻文波身前开始没由来的难过，这已经是第五天的。这些日子的每一分每一秒都无比愉快，他沉溺在这与文明世界相隔绝的游轮上和自己喜欢的小船员在海上亲吻做爱，这样恣意的日子已经进入了倒计时，走过的时间嘀嗒嘀嗒地踩在王柳羿的心坎上，他以为自己可以在这段假期收获一段没有压力的艳遇，却从没想过会真的把身心都赔给人家。握着喻文波的手稍稍收紧，对方像是对这样的不安感同身受，亲了亲小游客的额头就把人往船舱内走。  
“蓝哥相信我吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我都会处理好的，相信我好不好？”  
两个人洗完澡瘫在沙发上看电视，王柳羿想开了倒是轻松很多，不管之后是未完待续也好，或者没有然后也好，他已经喜欢上这个人了，他可以给对方无数个喊停的机会，喻文波可以后悔或者什么都行，只要他现在给自己的拥抱和爱都是真心的就好。  
爱与怜悯本就奢侈，温柔更是掺了蜜的毒药。  
喻文波满心满眼都是眼前怀抱中的这个人，恨不得把自己的全世界都双手奉上，他可以让这艘船永不停歇地开往任何一处，也可以放下一切去追随这只漫无目的的飞鸟，只要他能偶尔停靠在自己身上那就什么都好了。  
游轮的夜晚总是热闹的，王柳羿错过了之前的变装party，只是没想到这里的老虎机和赌桌也一样的刺激。他乖乖地抱着一根台球杆和喻文波到了偏一点的桌子上。  
打台球喻文波是老手了，手把手地教着王柳羿握杆，帮着人摆着姿势，带他打了一盘，王柳羿长得高一些，塌下腰上身支在球桌上的样子格外撩人些，宽松的裤子被圆润有肉的姿势撑得紧绷，任谁看了都知道喻文波教人的时候绝对夹带私货了，哪有这样占便宜的，尚未勃起的性器隔着单薄的布料摩擦着对方毫不设防的臀缝。  
箍着自己身体的手臂都变得火热了起来，王柳羿才意识到喻文波不知道什么时候硬了，拿杆子敲了敲身后的人。  
“不可以！”  
“蓝哥我还什么都没做呢。”  
“反正不可以！”  
叫喻文波站到一边后，王柳羿撸了撸并不存在的袖子表示宝蓝z上场了，开球就臭的可以，喻文波忍着没笑出来，抱着胳膊捂着嘴，憋得肩膀抖个不停。母球仿佛有了自己的意志，反正就是不往王柳羿指定的路线滚，最后还是喻文波看不下去给一杆清台了。  
“差点意思啊。”  
“没事，回了房间再教你。”  
“回房间怎么教？”房间里又没有球桌，喻文波还一本正经地拿着他的常用杆回了房间。  
一回去王柳羿就被按在墙上，边亲被脱，到了浴室里就已经是一丝不挂了，“不做了不做了，受不了了。”  
“真不要？”  
下面还泛着麻，是真的扛不住这样高频率的性爱，王柳羿软了身子靠在喻文波身上，如果对方真的想要的话他还能说不吗？倒是喻文波真的老老实实给人洗完了澡抱到了床上。  
“我每天喂得这么辛苦，肉都长哪里去了？都没我的杆重。”  
“哎哟我真的重了！长胖啦长胖啦！”  
唯二长肉的两个部位都被轻轻掐了一把，王柳羿捂着屁股滚到一边，伸脚要踹，又被人裹进被子，怎么挣也挣不开了。  
四周黑逡逡的，王柳羿一口咬在喻文波的形状英俊的鼻子上，力道不重地磨了下牙下一秒就被掀翻到身下。  
“哥，哥，我错了，杰克哥。”  
压在身上的人是那种熟悉的情欲中的喘息，喻文波脱掉了王柳羿下身的遮蔽物，王柳羿即使是真的累也顺从地打开了双腿让人摸进来。  
“真的不要？”  
小游客摇摇头，射得太多了，连勃起都会痛，怎么再做呀？  
“那不闹你了。”  
喻文波的欲望隔着一层布料清晰地传过来，王柳羿有了片刻的心软，抓住对方在腿间摸索的手往自己身体里探，“那，给你摸摸好不好？”  
粗粝的拇指把阴蒂揉得涨大，王柳羿的呼吸也变得急促起来，双腿下意识地去勾喻文波的小腿肚。喻文波蹬掉了裤子，哄着王柳羿给他手淫，一边把两个穴儿都揉得软乎乎的。后面仿佛还有点不太习惯，但是前面的花穴已经尝过太过喻文波给予的美好滋味，稍微爱抚两下就淌出不少淫水，穴儿攒不住，黏黏糊糊地往下流，把下面的入口也给沾湿了。  
“小宝，给我舔一下可以吗？”  
是，帮他舔还是让他舔啊？王柳羿迷迷糊糊地想。  
最后带着点腥气的性器横冲直撞地肏进了王柳羿高热的口腔，同时那颗千娇百宠的小珍珠也被喻文波卷进了唇舌。  
腿根的肌肤细腻又柔软，喻文波摸着摸着就有些心猿意马，干着王柳羿嘴的阴茎不自觉地顶了顶，一下子插的太深，被狭窄的喉管包裹着，对方生理性想吐却只能把这根坏家伙夹得更紧。喻文波沾着些骚水往两个穴儿里摸，只消一会儿，前面的那处就和发了水灾似的溢出不少腥甜的汁液，王柳羿的身体永远对他坦诚，连后面的穴儿也开始一缩一缩地把他的手指往深处夹。  
双丸下方神经密布，被滚烫的舌头舔过的感觉简直像浑身过电，喻文波有些扛不住，抬了抬下身王柳羿顺从地松了口，喻文波重新转回去去舔王柳羿胸口涨的硬硬的奶尖儿，一边又问：“宝宝真的不要？”  
王柳羿哪里还拒绝的了，倒是强撑着面子不回话，直到喻文波摸着前列腺的位置按了按，那嘴边的呻吟就再也忍不住了。  
压在身上的人起身了会儿，王柳羿还没缓过神就听到了喻文波拆开避孕套的声音，然后身后的入口被灌了不少润滑剂，王柳羿以为对方要进那里，吓得后穴不住地收缩。  
“你，你太大了，不行的，要吃不下的……”  
“不大，不舒服我就拿出来好不好？”  
有点凉的硬物隔着超薄的套子往里面探，不是很粗，所以不至于难受，开头只是小指半粗细，喻文波往里面塞了五六公分后底端逐渐有了拇指的粗细。  
“够，够了……”  
“这里呢？想要吗？”  
用食指往上勾了勾黏人可爱的花穴，王柳羿抬脚想踹，踢到了腿间的杆子结果顶得更深了，只是后穴里夹的不是喻文波那根。小船员坏心地握着杆身插了一会儿，直到王柳羿的呻吟都染上哭腔了喻文波才发现过头了，把人抱进怀里细声哄着。  
“宝，我错了，弄痛了是不是？”  
“要……”  
“要什么？”  
“进来，前面，前面也要……”  
终于得逞的喻文波撇着嘴角笑得邪气，只是在欲望中沉浮的王柳羿看不清，攀着喻文波后背的手臂不断收紧，恨不得把自己完完全全揉进喻文波的怀抱中。  
插进去的瞬间两个人都吸了口气，这种事情真是做多少次都不会腻，和喜欢的人做爱怎么就这么舒服呢？王柳羿迷迷糊糊地眯起眼睛，软糯的呻吟压在喉咙里甜丝丝地溢出一点，完全忘了之前是怎么拒绝别人的了。  
亲吻有些急促，喻文波勾着对方膝弯开始浅浅地肏干起来，说实在的，不是很着急体会射精高潮那一瞬间的快感，被包裹着的占有欲得到足够满足的时候喻文波只想这样一直干下去，最后等两个穴儿都灌满了白浆王柳羿才昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
第六天已经没有出海的行程了，喻文波还是偷偷开着小船把王柳羿载出去看了一次日落，不是在上次的那片海域，其实这里的海，王柳羿只看得出深浅，并不能确定好方向，但是好像在能看到日落的地方都会不自觉地想起那天的傍晚，喻文波破开平静的水面朝着自己游过来，趴在船舷上送给自己一颗珍珠的那个场景。


End file.
